<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe ill see you around by simmosaa213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603574">maybe ill see you around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmosaa213/pseuds/simmosaa213'>simmosaa213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superstore (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmosaa213/pseuds/simmosaa213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>simmosa endgame but more realistic because i suck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Dubanowski &amp; Dina Fox, Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is mainly from third person, focusing on Amy and her inner feelings (We do a little bit into Jonah as well!) I feel like not enough people focus on her (mainly because she is a soulless corporate woman), so I decided to!<br/>This is around Christmas time of last year, because we are assuming Jonah and Amy broke up in June of last year from the storyline</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Amy had come back to St. Louis because of her custody agreement with Adam. He gets the kids on major holidays, and she gets them for the rest of the year. There had been a lot of arguments and it had involved brash lawyers, but her new job had been able to pay for that with the cheap rent she was getting in St. Louis before she moved. She didn’t like having to give up Parker for the holidays, but she was very lucky in that sense. Adam had not been able to afford such lawyers, which really helped her case. </p><p>She had a lot on her plate before she moved to California, she thought as she reflected. The kids, her 2 jobs, her relationship, and the custody battle. It was brutal and the stress was killing her. However, when she moved to California, the calm came. She only had one job to deal with, and her kids. Not even so, because Emma had gone to college and so she just had Parker. However, with that calm came the extreme loneliness. What was she doing, anyways? She moved alone, to a state she was not familiar with, with no friends or family to depend on. That’s when the Jonah thoughts came back. She depended on him for so much emotional and mental support. It was a decent relationship that was bound to break up at the end anyways, she thought. Nobody was the bad guy, she told herself. Those long nights alone after work killed her with those thoughts.</p><p>Sometimes she thinks she got the short end of the stick. She was the boring parent. She was also very much alone on all holidays. She had zoom calls scheduled with her parents and her brothers, but it was short and didn’t fill the rest of the time. She decided maybe it was best to stay with Dina for awhile.</p><p>The car ride from the quarantine hotel too Adam’s was not long, so she got out of her own head. This was exciting anyways! Afterwards, she could drop off Parker and then go do something fun! She could talk to Dina again! She missed her. Zoom calls are always fun to a certain extent.</p><p>She got out of the car and walked over to the side to pick up Parker from his car seat. She slowly walked up to his house not really ready to let Parker go yet. She was gonna miss her baby. She knocked on the front door, and waited for him to arrive.</p><p>“Hey Adam! How are you?” She said.<br/>
“Hey Amy! Nice to see you. I’m doing well. Have a good day okay?” He quickly said, blocking entry and taking Parker as fast as possible.<br/>
“Okay yeah!” She said, blocking the door before he slammed it. “Do you have all his stuff? The clothes, carseat, everything?”<br/>
“Yes! I got it. See you! Merry Christmas!” He said, slamming the door before she could interrupt him again.<br/>
“Uhh… Alright, bye.” She said to the soulless front door slammed in her face.</p><p>That was weird… She thought. No matter. She drove back to her old house she lived in and unlocked the front door. Nothing special to report from that night except for an extreme loneliness growing inside of her. She hadn’t had much luck meeting anyone in California. Her sarcastic attitude was not taken very well by the people there. It wasn’t any easier to go on dates now adays. She had met one guy, Jason from work. They talked for a bit, ate together during lunch in the company cafeteria. They had gone on a few park dates until he found out she had two kids and things drifted apart. It was cold, but she got over it. Lucky for her, she worked in a different department so it wasn’t hard to avoid him. It wasn’t like her relationship with Jonah, who would have been virtually unavoidable had she stayed at Store 1217. </p><p>But then again, had she stayed at Store 1217, her relationship with Jonah would have never ended.</p><p>She woke in the morning to her phone buzzing aggressively.</p><p>“Hey Dina!! How are you doing? I am excited to see you!” She said, trying to sound as excited as possible. May have overplayed it.<br/>
“Amy! Excited to see you too. Look, my shift is going to go into overtime tomorrow because we have to decorate for Christmas because some idiot messed it up. Anyways, can you come here for the afternoon and wait for me to drive you to the house?” Dina said.<br/>
“I mean, do I have to? I’d really prefer not to come into the store-“<br/>
“Whats wrong? I’m basically giving you an in here. You get to see everyone at once. I think…” She paused mid sentence. Pages flipped. “Yeah, everyone is on shift that day. Say Merry Christmas all at once! Just come here!”<br/>
“No Dina I think it will be fine if I just stay home.”<br/>
“C’mon! I can’t bare the thought of you just waddling around in your house being depressed about god know’s what. Just come in! You’ve got nothing to lose.” She paused and whispered, “And if you are worried about Jonah, don’t be. You guys are adults and are being civil right? I am sure you have both moved on.”<br/>
“Umm…” She sighed. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Dina had a point. There wasn’t anything here for her except for some shows she could catch up on. “Alright! I will come in and hang around the store until you get off.”<br/>
“Great! Come around 6. See you then Rodriguez!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. maybe i'll see you around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is all amy's prespective</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knew Dina wasn’t on break for awhile. Employees only got a few days off for Christmas. Corporate got almost 2 weeks. It still felt better to live with her instead of on her own. Until her meeting with Dina, she scrolled through Instagram and watched Real Housewives. </p><p>At around 5:30, she gathered her stuff and drove to Cloud 9. She arrived at around 5:50, and just sat in the parking lot staring at the blaring blue Cloud 9 sign. So many emotions came up for her, and she didn’t know whether to burst into tears or laugh until she was crying. It was weird. Then, she saw Glenn walking out into the parking lot, probably on the prowl for carts. </p><p>She got out of the car and waved over to Glenn.<br/>
“Hi Glenn!”<br/>
“Oh my gosh, Amy! It’s really you!!” He screamed, walking towards her.<br/>
“Yeah it is!”<br/>
“Well.. Merry Christmas you know! What brings you back here? Some big corporate thing? Wait.. did I get a memo on that?” His face turned to panic. “Oh my gosh are you here to fire me? I am so sorry.”<br/>
“No Glenn! No no, don’t worry! I am here to see Dina. I am staying with her for Christmas.”<br/>
“Oh that’s wonderful! We should go out for dinner for Christmas. Wait why didn’t you want to stay with me and Jerusha?”<br/>
“Oh well…” She paused, searching for an answer in panic. “I didn’t want to bother you guys, I knew you had Rose! Plus, she offered for me to stay with her.”<br/>
“Oh, oh of course that makes sense. Well, you should come inside! I’m sure everyone will want to see you.” Glenn said.</p><p>He guided her with his hand inside. It was going to have to happen regardless, and she knew that she probably wasn’t going to do it if he didn’t guide her. She walked into the store, with the same sense of familiarity that she had for 17 years. </p><p>The afternoon was filled with hello’s and how are you’s from all her friends and previous coworkers. It was nice to see them all again, she admitted to herself. It was kind of lonely in those soul-less corporate meeting rooms, and no hello’s when you came in the morning.</p><p>The only notable one was Jonah. Who, as always, was extremely awkward about the whole thing.</p><p>She approached Jonah in the pharmacy aisle of the store.<br/>
“Hi Jonah.” She said, unintentionally sympathetic. If anyone should be shamed for their situation it was probably her.<br/>
“Hey! Hey Amy. Hi.” He jumped.<br/>
“How are you?”<br/>
“Good! Great. I’m doing okay. You?”<br/>
It was weird having this everyday conversation with him. Obviously there had been many after they broke up, except he was way more nervous and awkward than this. She had heard he moved out from Eric, and that was the end of their communication.<br/>
“Fine, I guess. Anything new with you?”<br/>
“I’m not… dating anyone if you were gonna ask-“ He said.<br/>
“No, I mean- What? Why would I ask that? That’s umm… good to know I guess. I mean for you! No, that’s not good for you…” Her hands were suddenly extremely fascinating. This had to be up there in the most awkward conversations ever.<br/>
“Right. I mean the store is doing pretty well! Nothin’ new to report, boss!” He cursed himself in his mind.<br/>
“Haha! Right! Get back to, you know, work. Okay bye.” She quickly left.</p><p>That was painful for the both of them. She didn’t know why she felt so attracted to him in that moment. That probably what caused her to stammer up when he said he wasn’t dating anyone. It made her sinfully happy. Yes, you shouldn’t be happy your ex isn’t dating anyone, she thought. But it was just nice to know that their relationship wasn’t a waste of two years. Although she did know that. She knew that he loved her a lot more than she did, and if she had let him, they would have been married for the rest of their lives. He really did love her since day one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This switches between perspectives for a bit, but is still mostly Amy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JONAH</p><p>He thought he would be angry at the sight of her again. He really had no words of anger for Amy Sosa, the same woman who had pulled the rug out from under him and basically screwed up his life plans, leaving him in the middle of a pandemic with nothing. It was easy to scream when there was nobody standing in front of you, but when they are, it suddenly rips all those thoughts away. </p><p>But those words came back almost immediately after she left. Why did he say that he wasn’t dating anyone? Idiot. It’s not like he wanted to get back with her anyways! She screwed him over. He worked through his shift, hoping to go home and do anything else to make his current thoughts go away, and was working in the warehouse, grabbing inventory to bring out and place at front. </p><p>He was whistling, thinking about the recent anti-racism book club meeting he had and the amazing points and ground they had covered. He saw Amy come down from the door and wave at him. He waved back politely, expecting her to pass by and ignore him. Instead he looked up again and she was standing right in front of him. Extremely close.</p><p>She pulled him closer and proceeded to kiss him. He was shocked at first, but all reasoning flew out the window and he kissed her back. They made out for awhile, until they found themselves on the ground with Amy sitting on his lap.</p><p>Suddenly, he stopped her. </p><p>AMY</p><p>“What?” Amy said, trying to kiss him again.<br/>“What are you… what are you doing here Amy?” He said, looking up at her as she sat on his lap. She could tell he was searching for something in her eyes, and she almost wanted to look away from fear of him finding something she did not yet want to reveal.<br/>“I just… I don’t know. I guess I missed you and I’m lonely.” She said, swerving the question.<br/>He sighed. “Okay if this is just lust, I can’t, I can’t do this again.” She got up and he started to get up and walk out of the warehouse. <br/>She stood in an awkward position. “Are you really going to make me say it?”<br/>He turned around and smiled. “Say what?”<br/>“Look, I… think I made a mistake.”<br/>“Go on.” He said.<br/>Rolling her eyes, she proceeded. “I didn’t realize what we had until it was gone. The stress, it enveloped me in fear of the future. There was just so much going on and I couldn’t risk loosing what we had if we got married and realized that we rushed into it.”<br/>“Well that backfired.” He laughed, staring at his hand as he grabbed his ring finger.<br/>“Ha. Yeah. But…” She started.<br/>He stared at her expectantly.<br/>“I loved you. I still do. I know that I messed up and we may not be able to return to the same thing, but I just want you to know that. I can’t move on without you.” She said.<br/>He walked up to her. She grabbed his hands, staring into his eyes with the eyes she wished she looked at him the day they broke up.<br/>“Please?” She said.<br/>He looked down at their hands interlaced so gently.<br/>“It was hard, those months without you. I forced myself to move on.” His eyes began to swell with tears when he thought about the months it took him to move on. “I can’t promise I can just go back like that instantly. But I can definitely try. I want to try.”<br/>She smiled brightly. “I get that. Let’s take it slow.” She paused. “Can we at least make out?”<br/>“Oh yes. Definitely.” He said, smiling. “I think I actually know a place that is more comfortable than here.” <br/>He took her hand and led her to the little corner behind the shelf, The Trough.<br/>“Oh wow! This is, this is VERY nice.” She said.<br/>“I know right?” He laughed, grabbing her and kissing her with passion. She smiled in response.<br/>They shut it behind them.</p><p>After awhile, she found herself back at the front waiting for Dina to come around so they could drive in separate cars to Dina’s house. Logistically speaking, it still made more sense for her to not have came today. She smiled. She was glad she did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She waved to everyone that left the store after their shift tonight. It was weird to just watch rather than being the actual manager and having to sit in your office and work. Jonah was one of the last ones out. She waved him over.</p><p>“Hey! So, we’re taking it slow right?” She said.<br/>“Yeah.. for as long as that lasts.” <br/>“Right… so at what point do I tell you about the frenzy of men that I had over every night after we broke up?” She smiled.<br/>“Uhh well.. maybe when I break the news that I actually killed one of your plants while you were gone.” He didn’t smile. She realized he was dead serious.<br/>“Oh my- No. Which one?”<br/>“The one next to the window in the kitchen…”<br/>“Oh my goodness. Harper? You killed my plant baby Harper?”<br/>“I’m sorry….”<br/>“Apology definitely not accepted. I’m very mad at you.” She smiled and draped her arms around his neck, quickly forgetting about the plant. Sorry Harper.  <br/>He closed the distance and kissed her. “We’re good right?”<br/>“Yes, obviously we are good. Now go home before everyone sees us.” She kissed him again quickly.<br/>“Alright… maybe I’ll see you around though?” He said, as he was leaving.<br/>“Maybe I could come over for Christmas dinner?” She watched him leave. <br/>“See you then!” He screamed, walking through the sliding doors and out into the parking lot. She wasn’t sure he heard her, which made her happier in a way.</p><p>She sat back down and sighed. How much longer was Dina going to take? She decided to fill her thoughts on her new relationship again. She missed him more than she thought she did, and having him around made her feel whole again. She smiled to herself, looking down at her phone. Next thing she knew, Dina was standing in front of her. </p><p>“Jesus Dina! How long does it take you?” She said.<br/>“I told you I would take awhile! Now lets go.” Dina said, urging her to stand up. “Why do you look so happy?”<br/>“I don’t… I look the same as I did this morning.” <br/>“You definitely do not.” She paused and inspected her. “Oh my god. You had sex! In the store? With who?”<br/>“What!” She exclaimed, startled. “I definitely did not. Dina!”<br/>“Let me guess… was it Alex, Bill, Colin?” Dina said, looking down at her phone.<br/>“No! It wasn’t.” She whispered, watching Bill walk out. “Have a great night Bill!”<br/>“Oh my god! It was Jonah wasn’t it?”<br/>“Well, no it wasn’t. Well- I guess yes. We didn’t have sex though.” <br/>“Uh huh. Sure. You know you aren’t an employee here anymore right? You don’t have to lie to me.”<br/>“Let’s just talk about you. What is this new open relationship thing you have with Brian?”<br/>“Right, so. Basically, Brian is going on a 2 month long…”<br/>She was only half listening at that point. She smiled into the darkness, excited for the future to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I wrote this at 1 AM so let me know if its any good and maybe I'll make another one! Sorry if it's too realistic :( Or if it's not realistic enough!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>